


Cubes: a saved life

by Cocoheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Astral Projection, Demons, Fantasy, Fog, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Necklaces, Original Character(s), Rain, Rescue, School, Witches, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoheart/pseuds/Cocoheart
Summary: There is a government of good frayians that rule most of the magic demi-plane. Then there's the bad factions that worship Solar Blaze, another source of magic with its's own ambitions.It makes magic stronger, and more dangerous.The Solarblaze minions, with their stronger magic, mostly cause havoc, like kidnapping, raiding towns and government buildings and causing mass revolts.May's mom went to fight them off with an organized band. It didn’t work, and she was kidnapped. Now the band has fallen, because no one wants to step up.Step in May, the main character of this short story, trying to find her mom before it's too late...





	1. Travelling to another world

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for school! I'll add a chapter for the dictionary so your less confused.

It was dark when I woke up.

I was sitting in a chair, facing a large movie screen. I concluded I was in a theater and stood up.

Feeling cold water on my feet, I noticed I was shoeless. ‘I was pretty sure I came here with shoes on..”, I thought to myself. That's never happened before, but I didn't think much of it. I was wearing blue shorts. I pulled the sleeve of my olive green shirt, for good luck.

I brushed black hair out my hazel eyes before I noticed water trickling from the roof. A puddle had collected at the bottom of the theater. I rubbed my brown eyes tiredly. “Stay focused, me.”

The only sources of light were the two burning red exit signs. I got out of my chair and walked towards the closest one, expecting anything to happen. When the door opened, I could smell french fries. A restaurant! I felt hungry.

It had pictures remnant of the era of twenties to forties. One sign said Red Robins, a place I’ve never been to. 

I peered around. Everything was in place except the water leaking from the ceiling. It felt warm instead of cold and I realized how hungry I was.  
I went over to the kitchen and gasped. The place was packed with food! I grabbed some hot fries that were just on the counter.  
I felt sleepy, so I went to the closest bench and sat. I didn’t want to go to sleep. My mom was still out there…. “Stay awake, May, god dammit! Find the exit door!”

I put my hand in my pocket. My personal compass for camping and spells hadn’t slipped out and my mom’s favorite silver necklace was around my neck.

I tried to think how mom had felt when she wore it. She must’ve been happy, because my father had made it. It reminded her of him, so it reminded me of my parents.

-  
(Flashback)

“What's the capital of this plane?”

"That's Kalabast, the biggest city in the whole entire plane! It's at the very top because it's the safest there. Bunch of clouds protect it from being seen."

"And what is it known for, my dear?" My mother was soft spoken, with her librarian glasses and tied up hair. Wearing black pants and a blouse, she was amazing.

"Two things. Mass production of factories and the Cloud Palace.."

She smiled and pointed to another place, far more to the southeast. "That's where Solarblaze's minions are. Close to the demon territories that support him" I say, bored.

I blinked up at my mother. "You said you had a surprise for me?"

She nodded, turned and got a small box. We were in the attic, in the small secret classroom with knowledge all about the other plane and how frayian magic works, which was pretty boring, I thought all the time.

She handed me the box shyly and I gladly took it. "Thank you." I was always polite.

I opened it gingerly. A small glass compass that swayed from side to side. It felt cold in my palm.  
I sensed the magic from the other world imbued into it.  
It wasn't from earth, it was created at the mage factories, where the strongest artifacts came from. And it was very expensive.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you like it. It was a bit expensive but worth it. Both a wand and a tool."

"May I use it right now?"  
She shook her head. "Not now. Let's go downstairs for now." She patted my head and smiled. I nodded and followed down the stairs, satisfied with this precious gift.

\--(flashback ends)--

I woke up in the same seat I was before. Thinking back, it was out of character for my mom to get me gifts. She wasn't the best with her emotions. It was a strange dream but I shook myself out of it.

As I glanced around, I spotted the exit door to the left. The door would bring me to where I needed to go. The mainland if you will.

It wasn’t far, so I hopped up quickly and made a beeline for it. No time to waste!

“This place, a real comedy, huh?” I mumbled to myself as I walked outside. The real test has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my friends discord server a lot so if you wanna talk or ask any questions, feel free to! The five people who talk there are all really friendly.
> 
> https://discord.gg/UFEj4J5
> 
> Cant wait to meet you all :D


	2. The real test(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honk! Think of floating cubes in a vast gray expanse that always rains. That's basically what it looks like.

The gray fog stretched for miles. The stacking towers of blocks all around weren’t annoying in the slightest to me. There were harsh lights everywhere . I heard birds and looked up. It was raining but it was a warm rain.

I saw a few Alkonost, bird people, flying around. I might have to keep that info for later. 

I reminded myself that I had to find something. My kidnapped mother.

Luckily, my mother taught me a simple locating spell that I just had to remember. I sat down and leaned back. The magic around me tingled coldly.

“Just remember….” The memories and I started freezing. The magic was working, is what that meant.

I take out a small compass, press it against my head, and whisper “odnaleźć找 Jen Kingsmark 口袋土地.”

I closed my eyes and let the coldness take over, resting my head against the wall, seeing a blue dot far away. That was my mother, trapped. Water pelted on my head as I thought to myself.

….I didn’t have any idea how to get there. 

After a few seconds of looking around, I noticed some floating blocks going the way I wanted to go, so I ran and jumped on the cube. I landed with a soft thump, and my left leg started to burn. I grunted.  
My soul avatar was a physical being in this place, so I could get hurt. If my soul avatar died, I would be stuck in a coma for the rest of my life, so plunging to my doom was out of the question.  
The cube I was on started to go the wrong way, away from the blue light I could barely make out. 

I couldn’t think!

While nearly crying, I didn’t notice the Alkonost flying around, but I saw them. I had an idea.  
I shouted for them, but my voice wasn't loud enough. So I waved my hands and jumped up and down.

“Hello? Good Alkonost? Please help me!”

Still not loud enough. I looked around frantically and noticed a microphone on the ground. Perfect. I used it to shout at them, and one glanced over to me.

The Alkonost heard me and came flying over lazily. It hopped on the ground and blinked at me.

“Hey, you a freya? You from human earth?”

The pelican animorph had a lighter blue tinge and almost steel coloured feathers. It stood there, watching me in disinterest. I rubbed my tears away, glad to get its attention.

“Yes, yes, I am!” ‘A freya, or commonly known as witch’, I thought glumly. “Yes, I need to go that way. I lost something important.”

It stared at me intensely for a moment.

“Yes, the annoying group of fools that stir up trouble. They steal souls. Everyones. Not just your kind.” 

“I’ll get you a fish. From earth.” I felt proud for remembering what they liked.

“Two.”

“One and a half.”

“Two.”

I gave in. “Fine. Two.”

It grinned.  
-

“This is the furthest I can go. My soul is important to my clan. Fish. Give.” The bird and I were above the camp, higher up the tower.

I looked at the pelican and shrugged. “Okay. I’ll get them later.” It glared at me, then turned around and flew away.

-

I looked at the camp. My mother was trapped there.

It was a small part of the tower. The fences had barbed wire, stolen from earth somewhere. A few demons and evil frayians holding guns were standing outside. Carpets and fake grass were strewn about on the ground. I pulled on my short sleeve. “Good luck.” I whisper.

I clutched the silver necklace, the metal was imbued with illusion magic. I breathed deeply, holding the necklace, whispering words and focused. I felt a chill blow over my body, and my tanned skin became fire. I stared at my hands. I turned into a demon. I grinned evilly as the rain evaporated, hissing on the magic flames. 

Taking a deep breath, I jumped down, fearing this wouldn’t work.

I waited quietly. “Hey! Are you authorized to be here?” a sentry asked me.  
The others frowned at me. My hands trembled. Maybe I made a mistake…I never was a gambler….

“Names Rojo. I'm from Hawkskulls territory. I heard you joined up with Solar blaze. I wish to join you.” I lied.

They wouldn’t trust me. I would have to become one of them. So I did.


	3. Saved!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahha I'm sorry if it seems to go so quickly. I kinda want to add one shots of the MC doing pranks on the demons. Or just more worldbuilding, cause I enjoy this portal 2 world with rain and fog.

I've been lying to the whole clan for five months. Getting lone patrols was easy. I simply pretended to be their friend. I got those fools wrapped around my fingers!

Soon enough, I was left alone in the pocket dimension. This one had eight rooms instead of two. I came in from before.

I went to the dungeon. It was a normal looking bedroom. The average-sized, square bedroom had matching wooden furniture. 

I opened the cabinets, searching through them. I found a jar with blue mist floating in it.  
“Mom…mom!”   
I whispered, and hugged the jar. The blue glow slowly disappeared as I opened it. I opened all the other jars with similar mists. All the colours of the rainbow began to disperse. “Finally.” I felt satisfied with myself. 

I hid in my usual spot and slept.

-

It took forever to get a parking spot.   
Once I finally found one, I got out of the car and jogged to the hospital front doors. After getting through the normal checkups and such, I finally rushed through the boring hallways, walking to my mom's room. The necklace laid heavy on my chest. 

After I burst into the room, I heard my mom laughing. “May? Sweetie? Is that you?” I smiled and squeezed her tightly. “I'm so glad you're finally safe!”

“You saved me. Thank you.” And she hugged me back. “I’m just glad you're safe! Thank you for saving me.” She lowered her voice. “I love you. I’m glad you're my daughter.”  
We hugged for a long moment before we let go of eachother. We smiled at each other, then mom said “We should go home.”

“Yeah.” She always had the best ideas.


	4. Extra notes for the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra notes if your confused. You probably are, that's fine, the story goes quickly.
> 
> No this is not me going on random things. These should relate to the story.

Soul avatar → since the magic people can’t put their physical bodies into the other plane, (They’re blocked basically. Entry denied.) They use astral projection instead. They have to put themselves in a trance, like sleeping, to go to the magic place. A soul avatar is that astral projection. 

Astral projection→ “Astral projection (or astral travel) is a term used in esotericism to describe an intentional out-of-body experience (OBE) that assumes the existence of a soul or consciousness called an "astral body" that is separate from the physical body and capable of travelling outside it throughout the universe. You leave your body behind, basically.  
Solarblaze→ the bad, dark, evil magic. Think Voldemort. Solarblaze itself is a talking statue. It adds nothing to the story. I just thought it was cool.

Alkonost→ non-magic bird people. They like fish. They live in schools and fly around. Fun fact, it's a russian folklore I found when googling bird people in mythology. I thought it was neat

Magic→ it can do anything that is not harmful in nature. Not dnd magic. Listen, I don't get it either. The character only casts two spells: a locating spell and illusion spell. Technically, evocation, aka fireball and water bending is off limits. Sorry sorcerers.

Magic plane→ it's where the peaceful magic comes from. It’s mostly gray with lots of pocket dimensions (aka orange and yellow doors strewn about). Lots of magical creatures originate from there. See picture below 

Frayians --> sorcerers/wizards/warlocks/druids/clerics sorta my own take on wizards.

Yellow door→ natural forest locations

Orange door→ random rooms that clone earth buildings. 

Magic items→ magic cannot be naturally transported to earth so it is imbued into items that can be transported easily.


End file.
